


Visits from Friends

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: Annie and Abed visit each other around the country and start to realize what they've been missing.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Visiting LA

Annie was excited as she picked up her bags from the LAX luggage area and stood on tiptoe to see over the crowd. Her internship had kept her busy this summer, but not busy enough to fully distract her from how much she had missed her best friend. She pushed through the sea of people until she saw him peering over the heads of her fellow travellers, seeing the recognition in his eyes when he finally spotted her. A smile spread across his face as he waved and she could help grinning back. She grabbed him around the middle when she finally reached him, feeling his arms gently return the hug around her shoulders.

"I missed you so much!" she mumbled into his chest as she held him tighter.

"Me too." His voice sounded like home.  
___  
Annie had seen pictures and done a video chat tour of Abed's place when he'd first moved in, but it was her first time seeing it in person. It was a small and cozy one bedroom apartment, his fourth floor window giving an expansive view of the brick wall of the neighboring building. LA was expensive and he didn't think he could find roommates who would understand him and his quirks like Annie and Troy had, so he took the brick view, the odd neighbors, and the lack of elevator as an easy exchange for privacy.

"I love it!" And she really did. It was so perfectly Abed. There were posters of his favorite movies hung in the hallway (framed, of course, because he was an adult with a real job now) and pictures of himself with their friends and his new work friends throughout the living room. There was already a set of sheets laying on the arm of the couch, ready for visitors, but Abed carried her suitcase to the bedroom instead. 

"You are a female guest and chivalry demands you take the bedroom," he said, holding up a hand to guard against her protests. "Besides, we can turn the pull-out couch into an awesome blanket fort!" he added with a boyish smile.

Her heart expanded as she followed him through the tiny apartment, listening as he showed her new DVDs in his collection or pointing out his coworkers in pictures so she could put faces to the names from his stories. They tried to talk at least once or twice a week since they went to their separate coasts over the summer, but nothing compared to being back together, seeing his excitement as he talked her through the latest drama on the set of his show. (She liked to think of it as his show, even if he was just an assistant so far. She knew how successful he was going to be in the business and was sure others would see his talent soon enough.) She was having a hard time following the story because she kept getting distracted by his hands, moving rapidly the more he got excited, and his face, looking for all of the subtle nuances that she had learned to read so well when they still lived together in Apartment 303.

"What do you want to do for your first night in LA?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We could go out to eat or catch a movie. Or I could show you some of the big "must-see" places?"

"Could we stay in tonight?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little jet-lagged. And we need to set up the blanket fort!" And I want to enjoy time alone with no distractions, just you, she thought. Then she startled herself realizing what she'd just nearly said and almost missed his smile and "Sounds great!" before he went to grab extra blankets from the closet.  
___  
They spent Saturday taking in the usual sights around LA as well as a few of Abed's favorite places to hang out, away from the hustle and bustle of the tourist traps.

"I come here a lot to work on my scripts," he said as he took her to a quaint little coffee shop, not far from his apartment. It was weird but wonderful to see Annie there, in the booth he'd started frequenting multiple times a week. It was a collision of his old life and new life in the best possible way. He brought back their drinks and felt a silly sort of pride at her excitement that he remembered her favorite "special day" coffee drink (vanilla latte with an extra pump of vanilla and caramel syrups, an extra shot of espresso, and whipped cream as opposed to her "normal day" iced coffee with two sweeteners).

"This has been such a great day!" she exclaimed before detailing all of her favorite spots so far between sips of coffee. Abed noticed the pale pink marks her lip gloss left on the coffee cup and wondered if she was wearing cherry or bubble gum today. (Only out of curiosity on how it would affect the taste of the coffee and not for any other reasons, he lied to himself.) He listened to her excited chattering while feeling more comfortable than he had since leaving Colorado. He had missed Annie more than even he had realized.

They were both distracted from the conversation by his phone buzzing on the table. He read the text message from Sally, his fellow production assistant on set, inviting him out with some of the other members of the crew for drinks that night. The crew did go out together a couple times a month usually, but he couldn't help but wonder at the timing. He had mentioned he had a friend coming into town this weekend, and his coworkers were an admittedly nosy bunch.

"Would you want to go out and meet some of my work friends?" he asked Annie. "They're going out tonight and they are usually a lot of fun. And I think they want to make sure my 'friend from college' isn't imaginary."

"Sure! I'd love to meet any friends of yours. I promise I won't tell any stories that are too awfully embarrassing," she teased.

"Very little embarrasses me, Annie, but I appreciate the show of loyalty regardless," he smiled back. He then spent the walk back to the apartment second-guessing himself and hoping he hadn't just issued his very competitive friend a dangerous challenge.  
___  
"What should I wear tonight?" Annie called through the bedroom door. "I didn't bring anything too fancy with me."

"Oh, they're pretty casual. You can just wear what you were already wearing if you want."

She apparently didn't. She came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a red tank top with stitching at the top to accentuate the neckline that Abed found she drew enough attention to on her own.

"I thought about putting a sweater on over this, but isn't it still pretty hot even at night here?"

"Uh..." Abed's brain took an extra half-second to catch up to his mouth. "Yeah, I think it's fine without a sweater. It's still pretty humid. And hot. And it's kind of hot in here too, isn't it? That's weird. I'll go check the thermostat."

"O..kay.." Annie said as she watched him walk past her down the hallway, resolutely looking straight ahead and not anywhere in her direction. She was pleasantly surprised by his reaction, but tried not to let it show too much. She decided she definitely did not want to bring her sweater with them.  
___

They found Abed’s work group at a corner booth of a local bar. They were all excited to meet Annie and welcomed her to sit with them, pushing together so she and Abed could squeeze in on the end of the seat. Abed introduced the rest of the group: Sally, the spunky fellow assistant who had invited them out; Reid, a dark-haired electrician who seemed shy but sweet; Kay, Reid’s bubbly girlfriend; and Jesse, a prop designer with a dry sense of humor who shared Abed’s love of pop culture. They were quick to accept Annie into the fold and begged for stories from Abed’s college days, even if they didn’t quite believe the level of crazy Greendale truly operated at.

It was loud in the bar. Abed put an arm around Annie’s shoulders and pulled her closer to ask what she wanted to drink, having to speak right next to her ear for her to hear him. He couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers against her bare shoulder and inwardly grinned when she shivered at the touch. He asked around the rest of the table, most of whom had a sizable head start on their own beverages, and then went to place their orders. While he was at the bar, Sally moved around the booth to take Abed’s place on Annie’s left.

“It’s so great to finally meet you in person!” Sally said loudly. “Abed talks about his Greendale friends all the time, especially you and Troy. It felt like we kind of knew you already. But Abed never told us he was seeing someone!” The girl looked positively giddy with the news.

Annie looked at her strangely. “Abed’s dating someone?”

“You mean you two aren’t together?” Jesse piped in. 

“Us?” Annie giggled a bit too shrilly. “We aren’t together. Why would you say that?”

“Oh, hon,” Sally said, putting her hand on Annie’s arm. “Let me start this by saying we all love Abed.” The others around the table nodded. “But I’m sure you know better than any of us that he’s not the most...touchy-feely guy. I’m pretty sure when Reid tapped him on the shoulder the other day he startled to the point we thought he was going to hit him. Accidentally of course.”

Reid nodded, “He’s a bit jumpy.”

“But you guys have been all over each other and he’s looked nothing but elated,” Sally continued. “I mean, putting his arm around you like that? Compared to what I’ve seen of Abed, that’s like getting to second base.”

Annie flushed but quickly said, “It’s just because we used to be roommates. He’s had years to get used to me.”

“Well, I’d love to meet the rest of your Greendale gang then,” Kay giggled looking over Annie’s shoulder. “If he makes eyes at Troy the way he’s looking at you right now, we’ll take it all back.”

Annie turned to look at the bar and saw Abed gazing straight at her before quickly shifting to look at the bartender. She also noticed the slight smile on his lips that he hadn’t been as quick to hide. Her face burned a brighter red as she looked back at Abed’s smug friends, but she couldn’t help feeling pleased. When Abed returned with the drinks, Sally moved back to her original spot, using her hand to guide herself around Abed’s arm and smirking at Annie when he stiffened momentarily at the interaction, only relaxing upon returning to the booth next to his friend. 

Annie spent the rest of the night testing the work crew’s theory on Abed’s touch tolerance. She would touch his arm when making a point in a story. No adverse reaction. She nudged his foot with her own whenever they shared an inside joke. His smile at the joke grew wider. She even reached down and squeezed his upper thigh as she leaned in to tell him what a great time she was having. She did notice a sharp inhale at this one, but his arm moving around her back to hold her side made her think it wasn’t a negative response at all. Sally caught her eye when Abed wasn’t looking and grinned. Annie couldn’t help but smile back.  
___  
For her last night in LA, Abed insisted on an Apartment 303 style evening - buttered noodles, special drink, and a movie marathon in the blanket fort/pull-out couch. 

Annie was starting to feel melancholy about the idea of leaving and said as much to Abed. She laid her head on his shoulder.

“I just want to stay here. With you.” Forever, she added silently.

Abed pulled her closer, her head on his chest and his chin on top of her hair.

“What if we go ahead and plan my trip to DC before you head back? Then we’ll have a goal to work towards,” he suggested.

Her face brightened and he knew he’d said the right thing. He loosened his hold on her just enough for her to turn her head back to the movie, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go. She fell asleep in his arms and not even chivalry could convince him to move her to the bedroom again.


	2. Visiting DC - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed goes to DC following Annie's visit to LA.

Annie had started marking off the days on her calendar as soon as she landed in DC.

She took a cab from the airport back to her apartment, texted Abed to let him know she'd made it back home from LA safely, and had immediately written "Abed's Visit" on her desk calendar and circled it with her purple pen. Then she had also put it in her day planner and her phone's calendar, just to be sure. (Mostly so she could see his name and feel a little thrill in her stomach every time she opened one of her planners, but she didn't tell herself that part.)

Her visit to LA was like focusing a telescope she hadn't known was blurry. She knew she'd missed her friend, but all of her feelings and thoughts about him seemed sharper and more vivid since seeing him in person again. She heard her pulse a little more loudly in her ears whenever she saw his name pop up on her Caller ID and she tried to convince herself it was just excitement for their upcoming visit. It didn't matter that it was months away, right? And if she found herself daydreaming about waking up in his arms on the pull-out sofa her last night there, how warm and comfortable and right it felt...well, it was just because her windows were a little drafty and she got cold at night. Obviously.

To help distract herself from these new ideas, Annie threw herself into her work. It was a familiar coping strategy that she'd perfected over the years. She got up early to check her emails before leaving for her internship. Any nights she didn't stay late were spent studying for her online classes and occasionally grabbing dinner with a few of the other interns in her program. They were a friendly group, but all very driven and none of them had much time for a personal life outside of their jobs and studies. Annie found she preferred it that way.

Finally, the days slowly passed and it was Purple Circle day. He was on his way.  
___  
Abed had had plenty of time to run scenarios after Annie's visit. There were a lot of new variables to consider and he wanted to be sure he was on the right track before seeing her in person again. He thought he had figured out what his own feelings were, but their friendship was too important to jeopardize if his calculations went south.

On the plane ride from LA to DC, he reviewed all of the information he'd been collecting since the end of summer. First was the change in both of their behaviors during her visit. Annie had always been physically affectionate and Abed had always accepted it from her. For whatever reason, her touch calmed him where others sent his fight or flight into overdrive. During her visit, though, the touch seemed to be affecting both of them more than usual. He had a harder time controlling his breathing and noticed her flush when they were close together. He actually really liked that part. He'd even started initiating some of the contact just to see her cheeks tinge red and have physical proof that he affected her in some way. Even if he wasn't sure exactly what way that was yet.

Second, the intimacy of their phone calls seemed to have increased. Annie had snuck in a quick "Bye, love you" at the end of one of their conversations a few weeks ago and hung up before he'd had a chance to answer. He appreciated that because it gave him time to process the new send-off. He knew what he wanted it to mean, but either way there was love between them (even if just the love between any of the members of the Greendale gang), so he felt comfortable reciprocating the message at the end of their next phone call even if they were talking about two different things. 

Finally, were the odd comments from his coworkers. Ever since Annie's visit, they had seemed far more interested in his personal life. They'd always listened when he shared personal anecdotes or updates from his friends, but now they were actively seeking more information about his past, especially the time period when he and Annie were roommates. They would also make comments around him about dating, romantic life, and the like, trying to dig for more clues about his relationships past or present. Abed wasn't always one to pick up on subtle social cues, but his coworkers weren't always subtle so it balanced out. He wondered what he had missed between Annie and his coworkers that caused them to have such a fixation.

Halfway through the flight, Abed was no closer to reaching a conclusion from any of his data. He decided to relax and watch a movie for the second half of the trip. Maybe things would make more sense on the ground.  
___

The friends found each other in the crowded airport, Ubered to Annie's apartment to drop off Abed's duffle bag, and went to find some food. Abed was glad he'd brought his heavy coat. Where LA had been balmy when he left, DC was downright frigid. They were going through some sort of freak Arctic blast and the forecasters were calling for possible snow. After supper they ran by the grocery store to stock up, just in case the roads got bad over the weekend. Annie could have gone to the store before Abed's arrival but she liked going with him. It felt domestic and reminded her of their trips after study group back in Greendale.

Once back at Annie's, Abed started to make himself a bed on the couch while Annie tried to move his things into her room. They were immediately reminded of how persistent (see: stubborn) the other was.

"I thought you said guests were supposed to take the bedroom," Annie said, repeating his argument from her stay in LA.

"Female guests. It gave you your privacy, whereas me taking your room and having access to all of your personal items is creepy."

"Well, it wasn't before you said that." Abed waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and Annie rolled her eyes before continuing. "Anyway, you're too tall for the couch."

"I'm bendy. It'll be fine."

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm Abed."

Annie threw her arms in the air. "Hilarious. I'm going to take a shower. We can talk more later." She grabbed a towel and pajamas and went into the bathroom, leaving Abed wondering just how irritated she was with him. That wasn't really his goal when he insisted on the couch - he was trying to be helpful. Sort of. She was also cute when she was exasperated and that might have been the other part of his motivation, but he didn't get a chance to explore that motive further because he was suddenly standing in the dark.

"Abed?!" Annie called from the bathroom. "You okay? I think the power's gone out."

Abed looked out the window and saw snow and sleet pouring from the sky. "I think the weather came early."

Annie returned holding a flashlight in her hand and her cell phone to her ear. "The power company says it could be 24 hours or more before we get power back." 

Abed checked his weather app. "They are calling for snow until at least tomorrow afternoon. The low tonight is 23 degrees, and the high is only supposed to get to 31."

Annie shivered even though the heat had only been out for a few minutes. She went to the linen closet and pulled out an extra blanket and a quilt. 

"I don't think this is going to be enough for both of us very long if it's really supposed to be as cold as they say. We guess we'll have to sleep together tonight." She stopped as if she'd just heard what she said and Abed could watch as she turned red from her neck up to her ears, evident even in the low light from the flashlight. "I mean, share a bed. I mean...you know what I mean. If that's okay with you?" She looked up at him and he suddenly felt warmer than if the heat had come back on.

"Sure. No problem," he said evenly, but Annie saw him swallow. "Let me go get changed." Annie handed him the flashlight and he went to the bathroom, coming back to find Annie already in her bed spreading the extra layers over her normal comforter.

Abed climbed under the covers to sit next to Annie and she fell back against her pillow staring at the ceiling. "I guess this wasn't the best weekend for a visit, huh?"

Abed turned towards her, propping his head up on his hand. "I think it was kind of a great time actually."

She faced him, mimicking his position. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. You don't have to sleep on the couch, so I kind of won. How often do you win an argument with Annie Edison?" he asked with a playful smile on his face.

Annie took a deep breath. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, Chapter 2! (So sorry for the rhyme...it was terrible.) Let me know if I am anywhere on track with these guys! 😂Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Visiting DC - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just confessions and making out. That's all.

“...And do you remember the time we convinced Chang that we were time travellers from the future and told him he would become vice dean by the end of the year if he referred to Dean Pelton only as Mr. Dazzle-Pants?” 

Annie giggled as Abed added, “The dean actually enjoyed that far more than I thought he would. It got weird.”

He smiled at Annie as they lay side by side in her bed. The power had been out for almost four hours and they had spent the entire time talking about everything from the TV shows they couldn’t watch without electricity, to what was currently going on with their jobs, to reminiscing about all of the fun times they had shared at Greendale and in Apartment 303.

Abed felt his friend shiver next to him, even under the stack of blankets they had piled on the bed. He moved closer so their bodies were flush beside one another and he maneuvered his arm under her head around her shoulders.

“Is this okay? It’s getting pretty chilly in here.”

“Yeah,” Annie sighed as she snuggled into his shoulder. She wrapped her arm over his chest and hooked her knee over his leg. He was so warm, like her own personal radiator, that she struggled to show any restraint once he’d initiated contact. She tried to convince herself the temperature was the only reason she had wrapped herself halfway around his body, but she knew it was just a convenient excuse. “Um...is this okay? I’m freezing.” 

If Abed was honest with himself, he had pictured this scene more times than he could count. The daydreams had been going on for years, but their frequency had exponentially increased since Annie had visited him in LA a few months ago. Now that he was living (at least the first part) of his fantasy, he didn’t think he could go back to just his imagination, no matter how powerful it was. He made a decision.

“It’s more than okay. I’ve run the scenarios, so I really hope I’m not overstepping here and ruining the moment, but...I really like you Annie.” He ran the tips of his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. He hoped she could hear his voice over the pounding heartbeat echoing in his own ears. 

“Oh,” she said quietly. Then propped herself up on her arm and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “I really like you too,” she whispered in his ear, glad for the darkness covering her red cheeks and embarrassingly big grin.

“That’s good,” Abed said. “I was worried I was going to make this ‘being snowed in’ thing really awkward and have to risk frostbite on the couch.” Annie held his cheek and kissed him, testing his reaction and smiling against his lips as he quickly responded, leaning back just long enough to add, “It was definitely worth the risk.”

With one hand on her hip and the other cradling the back of her head, he rolled them over, never breaking the kiss. She was gripping his shoulders, opening her mouth against his as he landed with one leg between hers, fingers tangled in her hair. He deepened the kiss, pulling a soft moan from her as their tongues met shyly at first and then more aggressively as he pushed past hers, tasting her toothpaste.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and her cold fingers found the warm skin of his back. His mouth broke away from hers but only so he could press kisses down her jawline and tug on her earlobe with his lips. She sighed happily and wrapped her legs around his, trying to pull him even closer. 

“Annie,” he breathed in her ear as she felt something press against her hip. So he was enjoying this just as much as she was. She smiled and enjoyed the physical proof as she tilted her body to press against his arousal. He exhaled sharply and rocked against her and slipped his own hand under her top, fingers grazing her abdomen.

“Abed, wait,” she said reluctantly. He immediately rolled off of her trying to see her face in the dark. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly. “Did I go too far?”

“No,” she said, putting her hand against his cheek to reassure him. “I was right there with you and could easily keep going. But I also don’t want this to be some one-night stand or a fluke just because we’ve been physically thrown together to literally keep each other warm. Can we just...take it slow? Not too slow,” she added quickly, “but maybe give ourselves a few days to adjust to all of this?” He could feel her gesture vaguely between them.

“Sure. Of course.” He took a deep breath. “That makes sense. I’m just glad to know we’re on the same page. Can I...can I still kiss you good night?”

“Yes, please.” 

Abed had to remind Annie what she had just said about going slow so they could go to sleep. 

Slow might be a relative term.


	4. Visiting Oklahoma City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Abed meet in the middle.

Abed returned to LA with high spirits. He and Annie had finally expressed their feelings for each other. And, even better, those feelings were the same. The past weekend had been one of the best of his life and they hadn’t even been able to watch any TV or movies due to the power outage. Love really was amazing.

His friends in LA had teased him a bit when he got back, claiming that they had known something was bound to happen since seeing him with Annie earlier in the year, but he didn’t mind. He’d let them have the win if he could have Annie. 

The only problem was that he and Annie were still on opposite sides of the country most of the time. Thankfully they were already used to talking regularly on the phone. They also started making consistent (and creative) use of video chatting to make it feel like they were closer together. Abed had forgotten just how good Annie was at role playing...

They each visited each other a few more times in both LA and DC, enjoying their time together and hating to have to be apart, but things were working as best as a long-distance relationship could and they were happy.

About eight months after that snowy day in DC, they decided to do something different for their next trip. They decide to meet in Oklahoma City, approximately halfway between their two cities. They staged an airport reunion scene to rival any of Annie’s favorite rom coms, running towards one another through the crowds, Abed picking her up and spinning her around, and kissing for slightly longer than was probably acceptable to passersby. It was awesome.

They got into their rental car and made their way to the hotel room they’d booked to drop off their bags. It was a decent sized room with a king bed and huge TV. 

“I’m just glad we don’t need to argue about where we’ll each sleep,” Abed smiled, thinking through the different locations they planned to visit during their trip. They had made a list of museums, gardens, and restaurants to see and he was trying to decide what to do first.

“Who said anything about sleep?” Annie smirked.

Abed’s mouth opened slightly, his mind went blissfully blank, and he forgot what a list was for the next few hours.  
___  
They spent the next day visiting museums and the Bricktown entertainment district. Abed seemed quieter than usual that evening, but Annie knew better than to push him. She just squeezed his hand a little tighter as they walked into a little shop in the downtown area and knew he would come to her with whatever it was when he was ready.

He seemed a little better back at the hotel. They had started watching a Disney movie and snuggled together at the head of the bed. Annie felt Abed watching her more than the movie but didn’t mention it. She just held him closer and nuzzled her head into his neck. He rested his cheek against her hair and relaxed into her. By the end of the movie, they were both asleep.  
___  
The next day, they went down to the lobby for breakfast and Abed was getting jumpy. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Annie finally asked as she watched him pour a disgustingly large amount of syrup over his waffle. 

“It’s fine,” he said, without looking up. “And before you ask, it’s F-Y-N-E.”

“If you say so.” Annie knew she had to trust Abed’s judgment in times like this. If he said he was “fyne” then he was. “I’m really looking forward to going through the Botanical Gardens today!” she added, trying to change the subject.

At this, Abed did look up and smile at her. “Me too.”  
___  
Annie’s eyes lit up at the beautiful plants in the Myriad Botanical Gardens. 

“Come on,” she said, tugging at Abed’s hand. “I want to see the tropical plants in the conservatory!”

Abed smiled softly and let himself be pulled through the doors of the Crystal Bridge Conservatory, feeling the warm, damp air hit his face as they entered the giant greenhouse. He had brought his camera to try and capture some flower pictures, but he found himself trying to capture the expression on Annie’s face instead.

They continued through the building and out into the grounds, stopping to inspect new types of flowers or allowing Abed to set up shots when the light hit certain plants just right.

They came upon a small grassy area with a picnic blanket and full picnic laid out, including cushions to sit on and a beautiful bouquet of flowers picked from the surrounding plants.

“Oh how cute!” Annie said. “That’s a great idea. We should have planned a picnic.” She kept walking to look at the pond beyond the clearing when Abed grabbed her hand to pull her back.

“Wait,” he said and took both of her hands in his. “This is for us. For you.”

Annie looked up at him with her Disney-sized eyes. “What?”

“Annie, we have been through so much together. Before I met you, I never had a real friend. You and the study group showed me what it meant to feel loved. Then after Troy left, you were the only one who understood what I was going through, because you were going through it too. We loved each other before we really even knew what that meant. I only wish we had figured it out sooner so we could have been together like this longer.”

“Abed…” 

“Annie. ‘You have bewitched me body and soul. And I love, I love, I love you.’”

“‘I never wish to be parted from you from this day on,’” Annie finished. “Pride and Prejudice. It’s totally true and I love it, but…?” she looked confused.

Abed bent down on one knee and Annie’s hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes were shining. Abed took a deep breath and pulled a small box from his pocket.

“Annie, will you...”

“Yes!” she said, unable to contain herself. She pulled him up to her and wrapped her arms around him.

“Interrupted proposal trope. Awesome,” he smiled. “But I do want to get this out.” He took a step back and offered her the ring again. “Annie Edison, will you marry me?” Annie loved that he had a shy smile as though he wasn’t sure if she’d accept, even though she’d literally already answered his question.

“Yes, I will marry you, Abed Nadir!” And she kissed him, kicking her foot back in the air looking for all the world like a fairy tale princess. Then she broke away from the kiss, looking up into his eyes. “I had some news too, but I don’t think it holds a candle to yours now,” she said with a fake pout on her lips.

“News?” Abed asked confused.

“My transfer got approved. I’m moving to LA!”

Abed’s smile grew to the biggest grin Annie had ever seen on his face. 

“I don’t think it’s possible to feel happier than I do right now,” he said. “I love you.”

“I know,” she grinned.

“I stand corrected.” And he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the end of my first multi-chapter fic. It might not be as long as I thought originally, but I'm happy with it and reserve the right to revisit it should inspiration hit. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3 Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe my first multi-chapter piece? If I don't get psyched out? 
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
